The story of Glue
by smartass101
Summary: What happens when Konoha runs out of glue? Who took it? Why did they take it? Why am I asking so many questions? Crack fic
1. Sakura's House

Okay, I wrote this about a year ago and am now just posting it cause I just got my laptop.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the hair on my head. Characters and setting are Kishimoto-sensei's.

-

Finally, thought Sakura, almost done with this stuff. Sakura had been asked to make a poster to put up in the hospital E.R. telling about contraceptive jutsus and ways to prevent

diseases. She had done all the research, now she just needed to glue everything onto the piece of yellow poster board. Sakura walked to her desk and pulled open a drawer. She

searched through the drawer but found no glue. Where could it be? Sakura dug through all her drawers, her parent's drawers and her mom's scrapbooking boxes, all 22 of them, but

found no glue! No glue, maybe someone else has some; I'll go ask Sasuke-kun.

Sakura yelled to her mother that she was leaving and walked all the way to the Uchiha Compound, even though Naruto's house was closer. She banged on the gate but no one answered.

She was about to leave when she heard someone stomping to the door.


	2. Uchiha Compound

Okay, here I am again, the second chapter of my story. I've noticed something. I only post stories if I have homework I should be doing. Not exactly the best plan but it's more entertaining.

Disclaimer: Again I own nothing.

Warning: Sasuke's emo tendencies are greatly exaggerated in this story.

Sasuke was lying on his bed with his eyes closed taking a short nap when something fluttered down onto his face. Sasuke grabbed the paper and opened his eyes, sitting up. His eyes widened at the paper in his hands. Part of his Linkin Park poster had fallen apart.

'Oh God, my life is over,' he thought. 'No, I just need glue.' He slunk over to a desk and slowly dug through drawer after drawer but turned up no glue. Sasuke was about to go crawl in bed and cry when there was a loud banging on his door. Ah, just what he needed, beating up a not-so-innocent rabid fangirl. He snagged a couple kunai off his desk and stomped to the door. When he saw who was standing at his door his scowl only deepened.

"What do you want?" he ground out, flinging the door open.

"Hi Sasuke-kun, I was wondering if you had any glue, because, as it turns out I don't have any, so . . ."Sakura babbled.

"Naruto's closer to your house than I am; why didn't you go ask him?"

"I . . . well, I . . . he, but . . . so do you?"

"Help me look; I need some for my poster."

Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her into his house, ordering her to search. Sakura is now mentally scared for life thanks to all the weird shit she found in Itachi's old room. After looking for 4 hours Sasuke and Sakura finally collapsed in his living room.

"I couldn't find any glue, could you?" Sakura panted.

"No." Sasuke grunted.

"Your brother's a freak" Sakura gasped, still out of breath from her search through Itachi's room.

"Yeah, he is."

"Maybe Naruto has some," Sakura mused.

Sakura and Sasuke both sat up at that. 'I can't believe I just said that' thought Sakura. They both jumped up and ran quickly to Naruto's house.

Okay, that took way longer to type than it should have considering I already have the story done. But that what happens when you take a 14 hour break.


	3. Ramen Palace AKA Naruto's Pigsty

Okay, so I finally got around to posting the third chapter. And it's not like I'm busy or anything, I just was too lazy to do anything and type this story. So here is this chapter. Disclaimer: If I'm posting here do you think I own it?

Ramen, ramen!

"I'm almost done! I just need to glue everything down." Naruto yelled.

"Why does he talk to himself?" Naruto's wall wondered to itself.

Naruto jumped up and bonded into his kitchen in search of glue. But, as he was about to begin his crazed search for glue the doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" Naruto sang as he performed a wobbly pirouette, and bounded back through his living room, leaping over the couch on the trip back to the door and pressed his ear to it.

"Open the door dobe," Sasuke ordered in his typical monotone voice, annoyance obvious.

"Shut the French toast up Teme!" Naruto yelled yanking the door open and almost ripping off its hinges in the process. "Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto, we need glue."Sakura gritted out.

"Well I don't have any."

"Did you even look?" Sasuke demanded.

"Yes!"

"Did you open any drawers?"

"Er . . . not technically," Naruto answered, biting his lip.

"Well then look!" Sakura growled.

Naruto backed away slowly and restarted his search of all the drawers in his house, which consisted of throwing everything out of them and in Sasuke's direction. Sakura stood bouncing on the balls of her feet and glancing over at Sasuke every so often who just stood with his hands shoved deep into the pockets of army green cargo pants and ducked when something can flying at him.

"Nothing," Naruto proclaimed as he stood his futon back on its feet and wading through the piles of aimless junk on the floor, including collections of Warner Brothers spoons, Star Wars bowls and empty Ramune bottles.

Sasuke sighed, turned on his heel and went out Naruto's door and down the stairs to the street below. Sakura turned to follow him, calling after him to wait. Naruto muttered a curse under his breath and ran after Sakura and Sasuke. They all began to wonder who they could go to now.

'We can go see Kakashi-sensei!' thought Sakura.

'We could go to the store,' thought Sasuke. 'They always have glue.'

"Hey, Iruka!" Shouted Naruto, and ran towards the Ichiraku ramen stand where Iruka sat eating a bowl of miso ramen and chatting with the old man working there. Sasuke and Sakura listened as Naruto shouted something about glue ramen and Sasuke-teme in Iruka's face. Because Iruka didn't make a habit of yelling everything they couldn't hear what he said, but from Naruto's reaction it was obviously a no. Naruto bounded back over to them a slight slump to his shoulders, and confirmed what they already suspected.

"Iruka has no glue." Naruto whined.

Sasuke sighed.

"How about Kakashi-sensei, do you think he would have some glue?" Sakura said quietly, looking to Sasuke to gauge his reaction. Sasuke hn-ed and they set off for Kakashi's apartment.

I'll get around to the fourth chapter so just be patient. And remember that procrastination is literally my middle name.


End file.
